spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Allena Benoch
|hair = Brown |birth = 3E 382 |death = |location = |homeland = Valenwood |faction = Fighters Guild |affiliation = |family = |rank = Jaqspur |title = }} Allena Benoch was a Bosmer blademistress, master of Valenwood Fighters Guild and a member of Imperial Guard. By game *Allena Benoch (Legends) History Early life Just like her ancestors, Lady Benoch took to the bow in her early years. She mastered the skill by the age of fourteen and had joined a hunting party of her tribe as a Jaqspur, a long distance shooter. During the Black Year, when the Parikh Tribe began their rampage through southeastern Valenwood with the aid of Altmer of the Summerset Isles, Lady Benoch fought the battle to keep her tribe's land. By the age of sixteen she had killed her first mer, whom was nothing more than a blur on the horizon where she aimed her bow. It meant no more to her than shooting an animal. That summer and fall she killed countless more invaders. However, that winter Lady Benoch experienced her first close encounter, her first time to look in a man's eyes as she spilled his blood. A scout from the Parikh Tribe surprised her while she was on camp watch. Young Lady Benoch panicked and tried to string an arrow when her opponent was just a half yard from her. The Parikh scout struck first with his blade and Lady Benoch fell in shock. The scout assumed that he had drawn blood and Lady Benoch had fallen dead. But as soon as he had turned away from her she rushed at him and wrestled his blade from him. She stabbed him many times beyond counting and stopped only when the next watch came to relieve her. There was not a whole piece of the scout remaining — she had literally cut him to pieces. Now aware of this deficiency in her education, Lady Benoch began teaching herself swordmanship at once. Adventurer years There was no place in Valenwood to learn using a blade. The Parikh Tribe had also finally succeeded at driving Lady Benoch's tribe away. As much as it hurt there was nothing to be done, so Lady Benoch went north and met the Redguards of Hammerfell. Under the tutelage of Warday A'kor, Lady Benoch studied all sorts of weapon wielding, eventually excelling at the art. Lady Benoch became a freelance adventurer afterwards, traveling through the wilds of southern Hammerfell and northern Valenwood. By this time Lady Benoch owned an enchanted daikatana, made out of Daedric metal. It wasn't an Akaviri daikatana, since she couldn't afford one of them. One day she took up the quest to get the gold back that some Orcs had stolen from a local chieftain in Meditea. She went to look for them in one of the dungeons of the local countryside. There she met few overgrown rats and giant spiders, but she was veteran enough to deal with them with ease. The problem came when she found herself in a pitch black room surrounded by the Orcs, but surprisingly took down all of them with only a few swings of her sword, remembering a lesson Master A'kor had given her. Late life Lady Benoch became the master of Valenwood Fighters' Guild after she had won a duel with a former master, who was told to be a stooge inserted by Jagar Tharn. However, two years later the guild was disintegrated. She first came to the Emperor's attention when Lady Benoch had protected Queen Akorithi of Sentinel from a Breton assassin, who was rumored to be hired by some noble of Daggerfall. Lady Benoch also married her servant Urken, who had been serving her for eleven years. She herself admitted that there was no one else who knew how to care for her weapons as well as him. After that Lady Benoch served the Emperor in the Imperial Guard and was employed in many secret missions around Tamriel. She often had to travel from one side of the continent to the other. Another significant deed of Lady Benoch was killing the Emperor's bastard Calaxes, who had hoped to revolt against the Imperial rule and establish a theocracy over the Empire. Sources *''Words and Philosophy'' Appearances * * * * Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Bosmer